Robin's Reward
by Madje Knotts
Summary: A fix-it for the end of 5x21 inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Robin didn't deserve what happened to him and neither did Regina. There may be a second chapter later on, but no guarantees.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was inspired by flyingbluebird's gifset on Tumblr where Zeus brought Robin back from the dead. I'm not sure whether or not Hook came back as of this fic, I have no opinions one way or the other at the moment. I'm so upset that they killed Robin and just had to write this.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to all the Outlaw Queen fans now. Kitsowitz doesn't know how to treat them right and so it's our responsibility now to keep them safe.

* * *

Regina stood numbly by her sister's side as Robin's funeral drew to a close. Robin was dead. After everything they had overcome to reach their Happy Ending, Robin was dead and she'd never told him that she loved him. The funeralgoers gave their condolences, but Regina barely understood anything they said.

"Mom," Henry's voice broke through the fog and Regina looked up to see her son standing before her. She smiled wanly, lacking the energy to speak as her son wrapped his arms around her neck, "Come on, let's go home."

Regina nodded and allowed her son to begin leading her home. A tugging on her jacket halted her progress and she turned to see Roland standing behind her with the hem of her jacket in his hand. He was looking at the ground as he whispered tentatively, "Can I go home with you and Henry, 'Gina?"

"Of course, Roland," Regina whispered back, looking up at Little John for confirmation. Poor Roland, he'd lost both his parents in his short life and now they'd have to figure out where he was going to live. But until they made a definite decision, Regina was not about to let the little boy mourn on his own. Roland lifted his arms and Regina picked him up, holding back a sob as she inhaled his scent, identifying Robin's scent mixed in with Roland's.

Roland buried his face in Regina's neck and yawned tiredly as he began playing with the ends of her hair. Regina turned back to Henry and he took her arms as she smiled a little more strongly at him, "Let's go home."

* * *

Roland had fallen asleep while they were walking home and Regina had been loath to put him down because she feared losing the last tangible connection she had to the man she loved. Eventually, Roland awoke, tightening his grip on Regina once he remembered where he was and what had happened. Roland sniffled frequently and his body shook with sobs as he tried to make sense of the events of the day. Regina murmured empty assurances in ear as she rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that her assurances didn't sound as empty to him as they felt to her.

Henry spent the afternoon alternating between turning away well-meaning townspeople and sitting next to his mother and Roland on the sofa. Regina felt pride for Henry swell even through the numbness that filled her. Henry had grown up. But he was still her baby and she wished that she could have protected him from this.

When night fell and Roland had once again fallen asleep on her chest, Regina instructed Henry to turn off the television and go up to bed. As they reached the top of the stairs, Henry turned to Regina, "You know I love you, right, Mom?"

Regina cupped his cheek, "I know Henry, I love you too. Now go to bed and get some rest."

Henry smiled and nodded, heading toward his room as Regina carried Roland to hers. Roland whimpered and clutched her shirt even tighter reflexively as she laid him down on her bed. Regina felt her eyes tear up as she stared down at the pained look on Roland's sleeping face. She gently freed her shirt from his hands and smoothed her hand over his curls before she changed into a t-shirt that Robin had discarded by her bed the day they'd left for the Underworld.

Regina breathed in Robin's scent as she climbed into bed next to Roland and pulled Robin's pillow closer to her. It took her a moment to realize that she had begun crying into his pillow as reality began to sink in once again. Robin was dead. A soft knock at her door a few minutes later caused her to sniff lightly and rub her face in an attempt to clear away any evidence of her pain as she called quietly for Henry to come in.

"Is something wrong?" Regina whispered as she saw the serious look on her son's face that indicated something other than just Robin's death was bothering him.

Henry nodded slowly and stretched out his hand, extending a piece of paper to his mother, "I found this and thought you might want it."

Regina took the familiar sheet of paper from Henry's outstretched hand and felt the breath leave her lungs as she stared at Page XXIII. Swallowing hard, she smiled painfully at her son. "Thank you, Henry."

"I know this was what we used for Operation Mongoose, but maybe it can be your reminder to hold onto hope. Things will get better eventually," Henry said tentatively, "You just have to believe they will."

"Yeah," Regina forced herself to take a breath, suddenly unable to stay in the room any longer. The room was spinning as she stood up abruptly and asked Henry to stay with Roland while she went out for a little fresh air. Henry had barely agreed when Regina called on her magic to transport her away.

Regina hadn't consciously chosen a place to land when she'd called on her magic and was surprised to find herself in a grove of trees inside the park. The same grove of trees she'd once dreamed of Robin returning in. But that had been a dream, and Robin could never return. She stared at the page in her hands until her vision blurred and tears began to soak the page. Letting the page drop to her side, she dissolved into sobs, sinking to her knees as her legs became unable to support her weight.

Regina looked up as a stick snapped and through her tears she saw a form she knew better than any other. With a strangled gasp she called out involuntarily, "Robin?"

"Regina," the voice she'd thought that she'd never hear again called her name and the man she thought was dead began running toward her.

Regina pushed herself to her feet shakily, staring at the figure incredulously as he reached her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him reflexively even as her brain tried to make sense of the figure in front of her. She tried to convince her heart that he wasn't real, but he felt real. He smelled real. Oh how she hoped he was real. And hope had never done anything for her.

She pulled back to look in his eyes, studying every inch of his face, hope swelling the longer she stared at him. A smile spread across her face as she began to believe this was really Robin and she asked him, "Robin, I don't understand. How is this possible?"

Robin shook his head, his smile just as big as hers, "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I am here with you."

"Yes," Regina grinned, suddenly able to feel everything for the first time since Robin had jumped in front of the lightning bolt. Her smile grew even larger as she leaned forward and captured Robin's lips with her own.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity as both reveled in the joy they felt in seeing one another again; both reluctant to be the first to pull back. When the kiss finally ended due to their mutual need for air, Regina rested her forehead on his, laughing softly as he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. She tightened her hold on him and laid her head on his chest, letting out a sigh of relief as she heard his heart beating strong under her ear.

"How?" She finally breathed again, terrified that this was all a dream.

"Zeus," Robin explained as he ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know how, but one minute I felt my soul disintegrating and the next minute Zeus was offering me a reward for helping defeat Hades. And then I was here."

Regina closed her eyes in relief as she listened to Robin explain everything. It wasn't a dream. He was alive. Robin was alive and she wasn't going to waste this second chance, "I love you."

Robin's hand stilled in her hair as he pulled himself back to look in her face, "I love you too."

This time it was Robin who initiated the kiss, but whereas the first had been full of desperation and longing, this kiss was full of promise. Regina pulled back reluctantly, "While I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you forever, there's someone else who needs to see you even more than I do."

"Roland," Robin breathed his son's name as if he couldn't believe he'd forgotten him even for a second, "Where is he? Is he alright? And my daughter?"

"Roland's fine," Regina assured him, "He's at home with Henry, probably still asleep. Your daughter is with Zelena."

"Do you think…" Robin trailed off, unable to ask the question.

"She's safe with Zelena. And I'll call and ask Zelena to bring her over," Regina chuckled, "Once Zelena learns what's happened, I'm sure she'll bring her right over. I really think she's trying to change."

"Did Zelena name her?" Robin asked, "She needs a name."

"Zelena named her after you," Regina laid her head on his chest, "but that will need to change now that you're back. Had you chosen anything before…?"

"Hope," Robin smiled, "I'd decided to name her Hope. Now let's go home, I want to see my son."

"Hope is a perfect name." Regina smiled as she began pulling her magic around her, "Let's go see our family."

They had another chance and Regina was not going to waste it. This was her happy ending and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I felt like it ended exactly where it needed to end. I think I'm going to end up turning these into a series of connected one shots involving the Hood-Mills family because I can. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, but I don't know how else to fix it.

This chapter is for the Squad because I was a terrible Squad mate with the story I gifted you all earlier today. I promise never to write something quite that dark again.

Disclaimer in the first chapter, and it still applies!

* * *

Regina's magic landed them in the hallway outside Regina's room and she pressed a kiss to Robin's cheek as she whispered, "Wait here a minute while I explain this to Henry and then you can come see Roland."

Robin nodded, but held on to Regina for a moment longer, unable to let her out of his sight just yet. Finally Regina pushed away from him with a quiet chuckle, her heart feeling lighter than it had been since Robin had jumped in front of her. Robin held her hand until she was too far away to maintain contact and she walked into her bedroom to speak with Henry.

Henry was sitting on the bed reading a book with a worried expression on his face when she walked in. "Mom, I'm sorry I upset you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Henry," Regina smiled shyly thinking about Robin waiting in the hall for her. She walked over to the side of the bed where Henry was sitting and sat down next to him, "Henry, something happened while I was out."

"What? What happened?" Henry searched Regina's face to see if he could decipher what had happened and stared in confusion at the smile on her face.

"Henry," Regina's smile broadened, "Robin is back."

"Mom, he can't be back. Robin died," Henry said gently, "You told me that his soul was destroyed."

"I know," Regina replied, "And I thought it was. But apparently Zeus thought that his sacrifice shouldn't go unrewarded and so he was sent back to earth as a reward for helping us defeat Hades."

Henry's eyes widened, "Zeus? Like the Greek god, Zeus? That's awesome!"

Regina laughed, "Yes it is."

"So where is he?" Henry asked, "If he's alive again, why isn't he here?"

"He's out in the hall," Regina grinned, "I wanted to come in and tell you before he came in so that he didn't shock you. Let me go get him, I'm sure he wants to see Roland again."

Henry nodded and Regina pressed a kiss to the side of his head as she stood up and went to the door to tell her True Love that he could come in. Robin took her hand and walked into the room, smiling brightly at Henry, "Hello Henry, it's good to see you again."

"Hi," Henry smiled broadly back at Robin, "I'm glad you're here. We missed you."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Robin reached across the bed and squeezed Henry's shoulder before kneeling down next to the bed where Roland was still sleeping with a sad look on his face. Robin began to run his free hand gently through Roland's hair, still gripping Regina's hand as she stood next to him. Pressing a kiss to Roland's curls, Robin whispered, "Roland, wake up. Papa is here."

Roland sniffed and wrinkled his nose, but didn't wake up. Regina knelt down next to Robin and began running her hand up and down Roland's back in a gesture that she'd used to wake Henry when he was younger. "Roland, dear, wake up love."

Roland groaned, but opened his eyes tiredly, blinking sleepily as he stared at his father uncomprehendingly. After a moment his eyes widened and he gasped, "Papa?"

"Yes, my boy," Robin whispered, pulling Roland into his arms, "I'm here."

"Papa, I missed you," Roland sobbed into Robin's neck, "'Gina and Uncle John said you weren't ever coming back."

"They didn't think I could," Robin told his son, holding him tightly as if he thought he was going to disappear suddenly. "But I couldn't leave you and Regina and Henry and your little sister alone. I'm back now and I'm not leaving again. I promise."

Regina placed her hand on Roland's back on top of Robin's hand and reached out to take Henry's hand in hers. "Why don't we all get some sleep and I'll call Zelena in the morning so she can bring Hope here."

"Who's Hope?" Henry asked, brow wrinkling in confusion. "I thought Zelena named the baby, Robyn."

"She did," Robin confirmed as he stood up slowly and sat down on the bed next to Henry, Regina following him, "But I'm not about to have my daughter sharing my name when I'm alive. I had planned to announce that I wished to name her Hope as soon as we arrived back in Storybrooke."

Roland's eyes were drooping again as he clung to his father and Henry smiled, standing up and squeezing his mother's hand, "I'm going to go to bed. I'm glad you're back Robin."

Regina smiled at her son, "Good night, Henry. Sleep well."

Robin stood up and hugged Henry, "I'm glad to be back, Henry, good night."

Regina sat quietly and watched Robin as he paced around the room, trying to help his son fall asleep again. When Roland's breathing had finally evened out, Robin walked over to the bed, "Do you mind if he sleeps in here with us? Or we can sleep downstairs…"

"Of course I don't mind," Regina assured Robin, placing her hand on his arm to keep him from walking out the door, "I want you both here. I would have tried to convince Henry to stay, but he thinks he's too old to sleep in the same bed as me anymore."

Regina's eye filled with tears as the weight of what had happened finally hit her. Her family was almost complete. She hadn't lost Robin after all. Robin saw her tears and quickly laid Roland down on the bed so he could pull Regina into his arms, "It's alright, love. I'm here. We're all here with you. You won't lose us."

Regina sniffed softly, somehow Robin knew exactly what her fears were. But he was was right. Her family was here and they were safe. And most of all, they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to the Guest reviewer who reminded me just how petty and vindictive I am. Here is a great big helping of Hood-Mills fluff that focuses on Baby Hope and the slow redemption of Zelena. I hope you enjoy this Guest! And next time you have a complaint, talk to me like an adult, don't hide behind anonymity! That's cowardly!**

 **I don't know what this looks like, it's 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted!**

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning at dawn, long before Roland or Robin, and spent a long time just staring in wonder at the fact that Robin was really back. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have the man she loved back in her life. Her family was all safe now, but, she realized, they weren't all together. Hope still wasn't there. Regina got up quietly and teleported herself to Zelena's front porch. She could hear Baby Hope crying frantically inside and she knocked loudly on the door, hoping Zelena would be able to hear her over the baby's shrill cries.

Luck was on Regina's side and Zelena threw open the door a few seconds later looking completely frazzled as she tried desperately to quiet Hope's cries, "Oh thank God you're here, Regina. I don't know what to do, she just won't stop crying. I've tried everything."

"Give her to me," Regina insisted, taking Hope from Zelena before her sister could protest. Regina began rubbing the baby's back and whispering soothing things into her ear until Hope began to quiet. Zelena stared at her with a mixture of jealousy and relief on her face, but Regina just smiled at her, "I remember what it's like to spend hours trying to calm a crying infant and to be unable to do so. You should accept any help you can get."

Zelena sighed and motioned for Regina to follow her inside before making her way into the kitchen and collapsing into a chair at the table, "I thought being a mother would be easier than this."

"Being a mother is the hardest thing in the world," Regina admitted, "but also the most rewarding thing. I promise there is no better role for you to play."

Zelena sighed, "Why are you here so early, Regina? I didn't expect to see you for months while you mourned Robin."

"Robin's alive, Zelena," Regina replied, staring down at Hope's tiny face, spotting Robin's features mixed with some Regina had seen in the mirror that she realized must have been Mills' features. "Neither of us are quite sure how it happened except that it had something to do with Zeus, but he showed up alive last night."

"What does that mean for me and my baby?" Zelena asked defensively, "I won't…"

"I don't know what it means for custody yet," Regina interrupted her sister, "I know what we told you before she was born, but you've changed in a short period of time. You are trying to redeem yourself even if you haven't reached that point yet. Let me take Hope home with me so that Robin can see her again and then come over this afternoon after we've had a chance to talk about you. I promise we won't take her away from you completely. I don't think we could after what you've done."

Zelena's brow furrowed, "Who is Hope?"

"Robin doesn't like the idea of having his daughter named after him since he's now alive," Regina explained, "Robin had wanted to name her Hope before we returned from the Underworld. He wanted a name that reminded him to always have Hope. I feel like it's a very fitting name."

"I like it," Zelena accepted with a nod, "You can take Hope with you and I'll come by your house at dinner time to discuss your decision. I know I've made some horrible mistakes, and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you Regina. I want to prove it to you and I will let you and Robin decide the custody arrangement. Besides, if you take her now, I can go sleep for the day."

"I believe you," Regina said, "And it's going to take a long time for us to completely forgive or trust you. But as long as you are trying, I will give you a chance. Now get some rest, we'll see you this evening."

Zelena smiled and stood, placing a kiss on the top of Hope's head before she handed Regina a can of formula and bottle, "She ate about an hour ago. I don't know if you'll need anything else, but…"

"Don't worry, we have everything we need at the house," Regina interrupted her sister, "I stocked up right after she was born and well, we haven't had a chance to use much of it."

Zelena nodded and Regina teleported back to her house with a now sleeping Hope in her arms, landing in the kitchen so she could begin making breakfast for her family before they woke up. As she started to pull out the ingredients she would need for breakfast, she realized that cooking with Hope in her arms was going to be problematic. Thinking quickly, she conjured Henry's old bouncy seat from the nursery where it had been placed in the anticipation of using it for Hope. She set the seat on the island and laid the baby inside it, bouncing the seat slightly when Hope began to stir. Once she was sure Hope was fast asleep once again, Regina began to cook a large breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, French toast, sausages, and chopped fruit.

Robin wandered down not long after she began frying the bacon and she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. He had obviously not seen the bouncy seat or she knew his first and only order of business would have been to see his daughter again. He nipped gently at her earlobe, "Good morning my love."

"Good morning," Regina replied, shivering as Robin began kissing and nipping at her jaw, "While I love everything you are doing at this moment, this distraction and bacon just don't mix. I brought someone to see you."

Robin stopped kissing Regina and she felt his brow furrow against her neck, "What do you mean?"

"Turn around, dear," Regina laughed and felt Robin freeze as he looked behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw the look of adoration on Robin's face as he stared at the daughter he'd last seen the day he'd died.

"How?" He asked in a whisper, moving away from Regina to cradle Hope in his arms. He stroked her cheek, obviously trying to memorize every aspect of his daughter's face. "When?"

"I went early this morning to tell Zelena you were alive and to get Hope for you," Regina explained, flipping the bacon in her pan over, "She was very willing to let us take Hope and to let us decide the terms of custody."

"Well of course we're deciding the terms of custody," Robin said vehemently.

"Robin," Regina sighed, "I know what she did to you. I know that you can't possibly forgive her right now. I don't think I can forgive her yet. But I do think that we need to give her a chance here. She killed Hades to save my life. I think she really wants to redeem herself for Hope. And if anyone can make her change, it is definitely her daughter."

Robin groaned reluctantly, "You're right. I know you're right. But that doesn't stop me from being afraid for my daughter."

"What if we let her live here?" Regina asked, turning around and staring at Robin, "What if we decided to co-parent while living together? We could keep an eye on her and it would keep any of us from feeling like we're missing out on Hope's life."

Robin raised his eyebrows in shock and Regina turned back to her cooking before it all burned. Regina could practically hear Robin thinking about her suggestion and she wondered what he would decide. Finally, as Regina began putting all of the food on plates, casting a simple spell on the food to keep it warm, Robin spoke, "That's a really good plan actually. It will keep Zelena close and allow us all to spend time with Hope. It doesn't mean I still trust her or that I want her spending time with Hope alone right now, but if she is willing to accept this offer than I think it's our best plan."

Regina smiled and kissed him gently on the lips as they heard Roland and Henry begin to make their way down the stairs to join them for Breakfast. Regina smiled as her boys greeted Robin and Hope and for a moment she just watched them happily, this was what she'd been missing her whole life. And she wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Regina, Robin, Henry, Roland, and Hope spent the afternoon just enjoying being together. When Roland heard that Regina was going to make lasagna for their dinner, he begged to be allowed to help and the two of them were cooking in the kitchen while Robin and Henry were playing a racing video game with Hope sleeping in the bouncy seat nearby when the doorbell rang. Regina wiped her hands on a towel and sent Roland in to watch his father and Henry before opening the door to her sister.

Zelena looked much better after having obviously had a chance to sleep that afternoon and she smiled brightly in Regina's direction, "Hello Sis, what's for dinner?"

"We're having Lasagna," Regina replied, smiling genuinely in Zelena's direction and stepping out of the way so her sister could walk into the house. "Roland and I just stuck it in the oven, so it will be a little while before it's ready. Would you like a drink?"

"No, what I really want is to see my daughter and to know what you've decided about the custody arrangement." Zelena replied testily, "So can we please just have this conversation and you tell me what you've decided?"

"Alright," Regina agreed, "You head to the kitchen and I'll get Robin and Hope. We'll meet you in there in a minute."

Zelena nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Regina walked into the living room and picked up Hope before making the boys pause the video game so that Robin could come with her. Then she asked Henry to keep Roland entertained until they were done. Robin offered Regina his arm and the two of them made their way into the kitchen where Zelena was sitting at the table, tapping her foot impatiently.

Zelena cooed excitedly when she saw Hope in Regina's arms, "Oh look at my little green bean, Mummy missed you today."

Regina handed Hope over to Zelena and motioned for her to sit back down before sitting down in the chair Robin had pulled out for her. Once Robin was sitting, Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Zelena shook her head to stop her, obviously wishing to say something.

Zelena turned to Robin, "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the way I used you to get back at Regina. What I did was beyond vile and I know that you may not believe me, but I hope you can find it in your heart to begin forgiving me. I can't promise I'll change overnight, but I do want to change for Hope. I want to be the kind of mother she can be proud of. So please, give me another chance."

Robin nodded slowly, "I can't fully forgive you yet, but I promise I'll try to begin forgiving you at the very least. I believe that you're sincere, that doesn't mean I trust you, but I am willing to give you a second chance."

Regina smiled at her sister, "We both are willing to give you a second chance. Which is why we have decided to ask you to move in with us."

"What?" Zelena asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We still aren't comfortable letting you be alone with Hope," Regina explained, "But we want you to spend more than a few hours a week with her too. So, we thought that the best way for us to do that would be to co-parent Hope here. You would have as much time with her as you wanted and so would we. I think it will help us all to relax because none of us will fear that the other is trying to keep Hope away from us."

"Also, we'll be able to split the nights between three people instead of just one or two," Robin pointed out, "We'll all end up getting more sleep this way."

"What do you think?" Regina asked.

"Like I have any choice if I want to see my daughter at all," Zelena scoffed bitterly.

"You do have another choice," Robin answered, "but you'll only get to see Hope for 2 hours every other day. This way, you'll see her far more than that."

Zelena considered this for a moment before nodding, "You're right, this is the best option. I accept."

"Wonderful," Regina smiled, "Then tonight we'll eat and tomorrow we'll begin moving you into the house. Welcome to the Family, Zelena."

Because, no matter what she'd done in her past and no matter how many times she had rejected Regina, Zelena was family. And with the additions of Zelena and Hope, Regina's family was now complete.

* * *

 **I have no idea if I'll write more or not. I probably will when the mood hits me, but it will definitely be sporadic and more like actual oneshots from here on out I think!**


End file.
